Buffs And Debuffs
'Buffs' Buffs 'are temporary upgrades that can be applied to heroes to gave them a benefical advantage. Some enemies, such as the Raytheoid and then Undermind, can also apply buffs to themselves and other enemies. This is a list of all the current buffs in Darkspore FanFiction Wiki: 'Enrage Hero gains a red arua around their eyes and hands. They will deal increased damage for as long as the enrage lasts. It, however isn't always, that the enraged hero will be healed, during the buff. Heroes that can cast enrage: *Any Bio hero with the "Enrage" Variant ability. *Arborus (via Arboreal Might) *Meditron (by using Syndrome Shift on an enraged enemy) Enemies that can cast enrage: *Ragetusk (when an ally Darkspore dies) *Carrion Shambler (when it eats a corpse) 'Haste' Hero becomes temporarily faster in both movement speed and attack speed. Heroes that can cast haste: *Orion (via Star Blaster ''(applies haste to enemies), ''Temporal Siphon ''(steals the haste from ''Star Blaster) and Chronostabilizer) *Meditron (Synrome Shift, from Lightspeed Haste, Hasters) *Vex (via Haste Field) Enemies that can cast haste: *Haster *Strafing Drakon (only if multiple) 'Ghostly' Makes heroes become transparent, ensureing that all attack pass right through them while theyare ghotly. Heroes that can cast ghostliness: *Wraith (via Ghostform) *Meditron (only by using Syndrome Shift on Wraith in a PVP match) *Talos (via Fluctuating Sheath) Enemies that can cast ghostliness: *Mutation Agent can give enemies an elite buff. *Ghostly Tracker (innate) *Shade Drifter (same as above) 'Thorns' Reflect damage dealt to the hero back at the dealer. Heroes that can cast Thorns: *Arborus (Thorn Bark) *Meditron (only by using Syndrome Shift on an enemy with Thorns) *Any hero equipped with a Thorns Catalyst. Enemies that can cast thorns: *Thorn Triped *Mutation Agent can give enemies an elite buff. 'Fiery Thorns' Reflects damage to an attacker and deals energy damahe through fire. Heroes that can cast Fiery Thorns: *Zrin (Pain Hounds) *Meditron (Syndrome Shift on an enemy with Fiery Thorns) Enemies that can cast fiery thorns: *Undermind 'Plasma Wreath/Collumn' Blitz and Zrin's squad abilities, both of which can be stolen by Meditron in a PVP match. 'Fire Ring' A circle of fire, that deals energy damage per second, similar to Plasma Column. Heroes that can cast fire ring: *Theder (via Ring of Fire) *Elemental Guardian (when enraged) (Char's pet) Enemies that can cast fire ring: 'Lymphocyte Shield' Mesmebrin's Squad Ability, available to him and all Heroes in his squad, can be stolen by Meditron in PvP. 'Regeneration ' Regain health. Heroes that can cast regeneration: *Tork (via Sporogenesis) *Meditron (via Reconstruct) *Sage (via Rejuvenating Blast and Tree of Life ''and ''Strangling Briars, if equipped with the proper modifier) *Any Bio Hero with the "Enrage" ability. *Any Bio Hero with the "Healing Sprite" Variant Ability. *Any Aqua Hero with the "Cleansing Water" Variant Ability. *Brok (via Naval Rejuvenator, only if in a liquid) Enemies that can cast regeneration: *Muatation Agents that give enemies an elite buff. *Mending Tanglid *Menace Weed *Draining Simian (life drain) 'Reinforcement' Max health is increase for a short period of time. Enemies that can cast reinforcement: *Reconstructionist Heroes that can cast reinforcement: *Meditron (Squad Ability, reconstruct) 'Double Energy Damage' Makes all energy attacks twice as powerful for 1 minute. *The only way to use this buff is to steal it from a Raytheoid using Meditron's Syandrome Shift. 'Ressurection' Brings health back up to 50% the instant it reaches 0. Turns on and off periodically. Heroes that can cast ressurection: *Savage (Passive ability:Bestal Mastery, works only once and if his pet is alive) *Meditron (via Syndrome Shift, stolen from a Pouncing Stalker) Enemies that cast ressurection: *Hypno Mantis *Pouncing Stalker *Mutation Agents that give enemies an elite buff. 'Invincibility' Prevents all damage for a short time. Heroes that can cast invincibility: *Any cyber hero with the "Omni Shield" Variant ability. *Skar (via Shadow Cloak and only for the first second) Enemies that can cast invincibility: *Invincitron *Shielded Grenadier (only in front) 'Sravana's Boon' Can only be gained by Sravana gear given at cashout. It gives the user 30% increased attack speed for 3 seconds after using an ability. Heroes that can cast Sravana's Boon: *Any hero with Sravana's gear. 'Stealth' Makes the caster temporarily invisible, but vulnerable. Any damage or attack will break it. Heroes that can cast stealth: *Skar (via Shadow Cloak) *Seraph-XS (via Stealth Module) Enemies that can cast stealth: *Pterodyne *Stealth Slayer 'Energy Resistance' Will be (partially) resistant to energy attacks. Heroes that can cast energy resistance: *Talos (via Fluctuating Sheath) Enemies that can cast Energy Resistance: *Acid Shell *Laser Tank *Fragbot-Mech *Mutation Agent can give an Elite Buff to an enemy. 'Spawn' Hero/Enemy spawns pets to his/her aid. Heroes who can cast spawn: *Sage (Dendrones) *Savage (Savage Ally) *Zrin (Pain Hounds) *Char (Elemental Guardian) *Meditron (Sentry Drone) *Any Bio Hero with "Healing Sprite" Variant Ability. *Seraph-XS (Auto Turret) *Demphin (Demphin Pet) *Anacondrai (Viridian Python and Spawn Snakes from Snake King) Enemies that can cast spawn: *Orcus (Biosoids) *Merak (Blazers) *Nashira (Blasting Fiends) *Arcturus (Exploder Scarabs) *The Corruptor (all types of Darkspore) *Mutation Agent (during hordes) *Darkspore Captains (during horde) *IcyFire Caster (IceChans and FireChans) 'Shield' A shield around the character, that absorbs damage dealt, up to a cap. When the cap is reached, the shield will go offline and recharge for a small time. Heroes, that can cast shield: *Titan (via Absorption Shield) *Talos (via Magnetic Barrier) Enemies, that can cast shield: *Dynosphere (innate) *Mutation Agents can give a Darkspore such an affix. 'Energize' Target gains a boost to both Movment Speed and Attack Damage. Heroes that can cast energize: *Any moramian plasma hero with the "Energize" Variant ability. 'Debuffs' Debuffs 'are temporary downgrounds that can be cast onto enmies to hinder them in some way. Enemies can also cast debuffs onto heroes. This is a list of all current debuffs on Darkspore FanFiction Wiki: 'Trap Targets can not move or attack. Heroes that can cast trap: *Hexer *Muerros *Strep *Sadelaes Enemies that can cast trap: Unknown, 'Poison' Targets slowly loses health over time. Heroes that can cast poison: *Viper (via Toxicity and Thornado) *Tork (via Toxic Spores) *Meditron (via Syndrome Shift) *Anacondrai (via Basic) Enemies that can cast poison: *Toxiraptor *Vaulting Amphoid *Acid Shell *Botanical Tunneler 'Curse' Targets lose health over time. Heroes that can cast curse: *Jinx *Revenant *Muerros *Any Necro hero with the "Affliction Bolt" Variant ability, Enemies that can cast Curse: *Necrodactyl *Boss of Nocturna, Nashira. 'Disease' Target loses slowly health over time. The debuff can spread itself. Heroes that can cast disease: *Any Bio hero with the "Vireulent Vines" Variant Ability. *Infex *Salilla(Scented Slam) Enemies that can cast disease: *Pathogenic Vegavore *Boss of Verdanth, Orcus. Fear Deals no damage, but causes target to scatter and run around aimlessly for a short time. Heroes that can cast fear: *Wraith *Revenant *Hexer *Muerros Enemies that can cast fear: *Pterodyne *Boss of Nocturna, Nashira *Arachno Striker 'Gravity' Pushes, pulls, immobilizes, knocks back targets. Heroes that can cast gravity: *Magnos *Savage *Andromeda *Any Quantum hero with the "Celestial Comet" Variant ability. *Maldri *Sir Rage(Amber Mantle) Enemies that cast gravity *Magnetic Master *Pincering Carapace *Sinkhole *Decelerator *Reconstructionist (when ground-slamming) *Ragetusk (when charging) 'Burn' Burns targets, dealing damage over time. Heroes that can cast fire: *Zrin *Krel *Any Plasma hero with the "Flame Surge" Variant ability. *Furnack Enemies that can cast fire: *Undermind *Pyrachnid *Terrosaur *Molten Crawler *Nova *Merak's Blazers (his Minions) 'Shock' Causes targets to become immobilized for a short period of time. Heroes that can cast shock: *Blitz *Zrin *Any Plasma hero wit the "Webbed Lightning" Variant ability. Enemies that can cast shock: *Electric Sloth *Lightning Stalker *Boss of Cryos, Merak. 'Taunt' Causes targets to lose control and repeatedly use their basic attack for a short time. Heroes that can cast taunt: *Titan *Seraph-XS *Any Cyber hero with the "Charged Strike" Variant ability. *Any Bio hero with the "Roar of Derision" Variant ability. *Savage's pet, when enraged. Enemies that can cast taunt: *Strontium Fist 'Suppression' Renders target unable to use abilities temporarily. Heroes that can cast suppression: *Wraith *Any Necro hero with the "Phantom Charge" Variant Ability *Titan (if equipped with an Ability Modifying Item) *Revenant (via Psychic Storm) Enemies that can cause supression: *Suppression Mechanoid *Muting Leucopod 'Physical Vulnerability' Causes target to be more vulnerable to physical damage. Heroes who can cause physical vulnerability: *Skar (via Shadow Sting) *Savage's Pet (via Savage's passive) Enemies who can cast physical vulnerability: *Shadower *Pterodyne *Raging Crawler 'Energy Vulnerability' Causes target to be more vulnerable to energy damage. Heroes that can cast energy vulnerability: *Lumin (via Basic Attack) Enemies that can cast energy vulnerability: *Undermind *Plasmic Howler 'Mark of Zelem' Makes Polaris' projectiles follow targeted heroes. 'Healing Decrease' Decreases amount of incoming healing. Heroes that can cast heal decrease: *Goliath (via Basic Attack) *Char (via Fiery Eruption) 'Stun' One of the most common debuffs in the game. It immobilizes the targets, making them unable to move or attack. Heroes that can stun: *Any Plasma hero with the "Meteor Strike" Variant Ability. *Krel (every 4th attack, due to his passive) *Char (via Passive) *Meditron (via Syndrome Shift) *Goliath (via Shockwave) *Seraph-XS (via Attractor Bomb) Enemies that can stun: *Exploder Scarab (from Invasion on) *Suppression Mechanoid (from Invasion on) 'Slow' Targeted opponent moves slower than usual. Heroes, who can slow: *Sage (when the enemy is inside the Strangling Briars) *Andromeda (only if equipped with an ability modifying item) *Orion *Vex *Maldri *Any Quantum Hero with the "Time Bubble" variant ability. Enemies, that can slow: *Decelerator *Dimensionist *Chrono Striker 'Daze' Makes targets move slower for a given period of time. Heroes who can daze: *SRS-42 (via Flak Cannon) *Titan (via Dazing Shot) *Any Cyber Hero with the "Proximity Mine" Variant Ability. Enemies who can daze: *Exploder Scarab (Onslaught only) *Suppression Mechanoid (Onslught only) 'Root' Immobilizes the target, although the opponent can still attack. Heroes who can root: *Sage (when equipped with Squad Ability Modifier) *Arborus *Any Bio Hero with "Virulent Vines" Variant Ability. Enemies that can root: *Dread Root *Mending Tanglid 'Stop' Stops time around the opponent, immobilizing him by a given period of time. The only way you can inflict this debuff is to use Vex's Crono-Blink. 'Sleep' The target falls asleep, unable to do anything until the sleep times out or the target gets attacked. Heroes that can cast sleep: *Tork Enemies that can cast sleep: *Hypno Mantis 'Banish' Banishes the target to an other dimension for a given period of time. Unfortunately, during that, the target is invulnerable. Heroes who can cast banish: *Any Quantum Hero with "Dimensional Rift" Variant Ablilty. 'Freeze' Freezes the target, rendering it unable to move or attack. Heroes that can cast freeze: *Sharps *Volca *Any Ice Hero with the Freezing Burst variant ability. 'Frostbite' Deals energy damage over time. Heroes that can cast frostbite: *Galico (Passive ability) *Sharps (Citckra's Affix modifier) Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Enemies